Urlaub im Paradies ( Holiday Trilogie Teil 1 )
by Der Rabe
Summary: Ein kleines Holiday Special. Rose und Ten im Urlaub alleine auf einem einsamen Planeten. Eine Romanze mit Höhen und Tiefen. Die Geschichte wird in Paris an einem Sommerabend und Die Insel weiter geführt.


Paradies ist ein schöner Name für einen Planeten, vor allem wenn er so aussah wie dieser. Berge mit Schneewipfeln und in den Tälern, dichte Wälder und kleine Seen. Dazu war diese Welt nahezu unbewohnt. Der beste Platz für einen Urlaub. Der Doctor hoffte, dass es ein Urlaub werden würde. Dieser war so nötig nach all diesen letzten Ereignissen wollte er mit Rose einfach nur ausspannen, zumindest wollte er es versuchen, da er es ihr versprochen hatte.  
Er hatte einen schönen Platz gefunden. In einem der Täler war eine bescheidene Blockhütte, die man mieten konnte direkt neben einem See. Und niemand der sie stören konnte weit und breit.  
Rose war glücklich als sie aus der Tardis trat, es war der perfekte Platz. Der See, die Hütte, das was Rose erwartet hatte Urlaub ungestört nur mit ihrem Doctor.  
„Das ist wirklich toll hier. Ich werde gleich meine Badesachen holen gehen." rief sie und war noch einmal in der Tardis verschwunden.  
Er lächelte als er zur Hütte ging und nachschaute. Es war ein Bett vorhanden, ein Tisch mit Stühlen und eine Art Kohleofen, den sie im Sommer wohl aber nur zu Kochen brauchen würden. Wirklich bescheiden, aber er hatte es auch nicht zu teuer bezahlt. Die Dame, die es vermietet hatte wollte nur einen Kuss von ihm, ohne Hintergedanken oder genetischen Transfer. Sie sagte nur: „Habt ein wenig Spaß." Rose hatte den Kuss erfreulicherweise nicht mitbekommen.  
Es war ein bisschen staubig in der Hütte, aber naja…Er machte sich schon einmal daran, zumindest die Decke vom Bett auszuschütteln. Er stand in eine Wolke aus Staub und musste mehrfach niesen und husten. Es sah schon fast schlimmer aus als vorher und es war dringend nötig den Besen aus der Ecke zu holen und etwas zu fegen, sonst würden sie hier heute nicht nächtigen können. Er mochte Hausarbeit ganz und gar nicht, aber was half es. In Eile machte er sich daran, nur um danach festzustellen, dass er nun völlig staubig war. Er hätte den Mantel ausziehen sollen.  
„Oh verdammt." fluchte er leise und zog seinen Mantel aus und entstaubte ihn draußen.  
„Mein schöner Mantel ". jammerte er, während er den Staub ausklopfte.  
Rose war inzwischen mit ihrem Badesachen zurück und stand nun im Bikini vor ihm.  
„Wie siehst du denn aus?" lachte sie.  
„Ich hab ein bisschen was entstaubt." sagte er leicht schmollend darüber, dass er ausgelacht wurde.  
„Du und staubwischen? Du siehst so aus als ob du dich selbst als Staubwedel verwendet hast."  
Rose bekam sich kaum noch ein. Sie sah an seinem Gesicht, dass er es nicht besonders gut fand ausgelacht zu werden. Er schmollte. Rose fand es sehr süß, wenn er so guckte.  
‚Wie ein kleiner Junge', dachte sie. ‚Der Mann da vor mir kann unmöglich über 900 Jahre alt sein'  
„Bist du mit lachen fertig, dann kannst du mir ja ein bisschen helfen unser Essen vorzubereiten." antwortete ihr der schmollende Doctor.  
Der Doctor hatte sich fertig ausgeklopft, glaubte er. Aber sein Anzug und vor allem seine Haare waren noch voller Staub.  
„So staubig wie du bist willst du essen machen? Nein, mein Lieber. Wir gehen jetzt erst einmal schwimmen. Ich nehme an du hast eine Badehose?"  
„Ja, aber…" begann er.  
„Kein ‚aber' heute einmal. Machen wir doch einmal was ich sage?"  
„Na gut." Er ging in die Tardis zu seinem Kleiderschrank und fand, was er glaubte Passendes und zog sich um.  
Er warf noch einmal einen Blick in den Spiegel. Rose hatte ihn noch nie in Badehose gesehen. Er war wirklich ziemlich dürr und auch sehr blass, keine Strandschönheit. Der Doctor seufzte und hoffte Rose würde darüber hinweg sehen. Auf dem Weg nach oben nahm er noch ein paar Sachen mit um nicht ständig in die Tardis zurück zu müssen und er nahm auch Rose gepackte Tasche mit, die sie wohl vergessen hatte. Als er hoch kam stand sie schon am Strand und steckte einen Fuß ins Wasser.  
„Ihhh, das ist ja kalt." rief sie.  
Er grinste und stellte die Tasche vor der Tür der Hütte ab und legte seinen Kram obendrauf und ging dann zu Rose.  
„Gebirgsseen sind schon mal kalt, der hier dürfte so 15 Grad Wassertemperatur haben. Wenn man schwimmt, merkt man das nicht so." sagte er.  
„Aha, merkt man das nicht? Du kannst ja gerne das Wasser vor mir ausprobieren." Rose nahm ein Hand voll Wasser und zielte auf den Doctor. Sie grinste, er sah so niedlich aus in der ein bisschen zu klein geratenen roten Badehose.  
„Hey." protestierte er.  
„Angst vor Wasser? Du könntest sauber werden?" neckte sie ihn.  
Er stellte sich neben Rose und nahm ihre Hand.  
„Vertraust du mir?" fragte er herausfordernd.  
„Ja, wie so?" gab sie etwas misstrauisch zurück.  
„Gut." grinste er und schnappte sich die zappelnde Rose und trug sie ins Wasser.  
„Hey, lass mich runter ich kann selber laufen und das ist mir zu kalt." protestierte sie.  
„Auch wenn ich dich wärme?" sagte er und sah sie mit diesem verliebten Blick an.  
Rose antworte nicht, sondern schmiegte sich an seine Schulter. So trug er sie ins Wasser, das wirklich saukalt war. Aber er würde es nie zugeben. Als es tiefer wurde und er schwimmen musste, ließ er Rose los, die nun die Arme um seinen Hals legte und sich von ihm mitziehen und wärmen ließ.  
Sie genoss seine Nähe und er scheinbar auch die ihre. Eine Weile schwamm der Doctor in den See und kehrte dann irgendwann um zum Ufer zurück, weil es ihm auch zu kalt wurde.  
„Ist doch ein bisschen kalt." sagte er als sie aus dem Wasser stiegen. „Ich hab uns Handtücher mitgebracht." Sie trockenen sich gegenseitig ab.  
Rose grinste. „Sag mal wie alt ist diese Badehose?"  
„Wieso?"  
„Sie ist dir ein bisschen zu klein und naja auch nicht gerade das neuste Modell?"  
„Zu klein. Pass doch alles rein." sagte er grinsend. „Muss wohl ein Modell aus den 70ern sein."  
„Naja, es zeichnet sich alles ab." bemerkte Rose und grinste.  
„Oh…tut es das…. tut mir leid. Ich kann mich ja wieder anziehen." er war etwas verlegen und zupfte sich am Ohr.  
„Ist schon gut." sagte sie. „Was hältst du vom Ofen anheizen und Essen machen?"  
„Gute Idee. Nur hab ich noch nichts zum Kochen. Ich könnte ja einen Fisch fangen?" schlug der Doctor vor.  
„Einen Fisch fangen? Das dauert doch länger?"  
„Nicht mit einem Sonic Screwdriver." gab er zurück.  
„Die armen Fische!" bemerkte Rose  
„Nah, die merken nicht viel."  
„Na gut dann Fisch, Doctor."  
Er ging guter Dinger zum See und hoffte, dass er auch wirklich einen Fisch finden würde. Der Doctor beobachtete das Wasser und sah keine Bewegung bis ein, etwa ein Meter großer Fisch, der aussah wie ein irdischer Karpfen in der Nähe des Ufers vorbei schwamm. Er zielte und schwupp, der Fisch schwamm tot auf der Wasseroberfläche. Es tat ihm schon fast leid, aber sie mussten schließlich was essen.  
Der Doctor holte den Fisch aus dem Wasser und nahm ihn mit.  
Rose hatte schon Kohle in den Ofen gelegt und suchte noch nach brennbarem Material um ihn anzuzünden. Er legte den Fisch auf den Tisch und suchte nach einem Messer. Nach einer halben Stunde war der Ofen in Betriebstemperatur. Eine schmiedeeiserene Bratpfanne war schnell aufgestellt und der vom Doctor zerlegte Fisch brutzelte darin. Ein paar Gewürze hatten sie auch noch gefunden und den Fisch damit verfeinert.  
„Es ist schön so alleine zu sein, ohne das etwas passiert. Ruhe und Frieden kann ich auch mal gebrauchen. Ich hoffe wirklich, das es so bleibt." seufzte Rose und drehte den Fisch noch einmal um.  
„Schon fast langweilig." sagte der Doctor  
„Urlaub mit mir ist also langweilig?" fragte sie.  
„Nein, nur so ohne was zu tun. Vielleicht sollten wir doch den Planeten erkunden?"  
„Doctor, du hast mir zwei ruhige Tage versprochen, wenn die Tardis uns lässt und scheinbar lässt sie uns gerade mal eine Pause." verneinte Rose seine Anfrage.  
Er schaute etwas gequält drein. Sie holte Teller und deckte den Tisch. Der Doctor sah sie mit diesem jungenhaften schmollenden Ausdruck an, denn er hatte seinen Willen nicht bekommen.  
‚Wirst du auch diesmal nicht, Doctor' dachte Rose und holte den Fisch vom Herd.  
Es war ein leckeres einfaches Mahl, was beiden mehr als genügte. Draußen war es Spätnachmittags und Rose dachte an einen Verdauungsspaziergang.  
„Wie wärs, wir ziehen uns an und gehen ein bisschen spazieren?" fragte sie ihn.  
„Warum nicht." antworte er knapp.  
Beide zogen ihre Kleider wieder an und gingen dann raus hinunter zum See. Rose hatte sich beim Doctor eingehakt und beide schlenderten am Ufer des Sees entlang.  
„Es ist wirklich wunderschön hier. Warum gibt es hier kaum Einwohner?"  
„Der Planet ist ein einziges großes Naturschutzgebiet." antworte er.  
„Und du fängst Fische im Naturschutzgebiet?" fragte sie ein wenig vorwurfsvoll.  
„Naja, Jagd für den Eigenbedarf ist erlaubt. Dafür die Zahl der Besucher auf dem Planeten streng kontrolliert. Die Natur reguliert diesen kleinen Schaden selbst. In den Werbebroschüren für diesen Ort steht immer: Erleben sie natürliches Leben!" er grinste sie an.  
„Und was machen wir sonst noch heute Abend, Doctor?"  
„Lesen oder schlafen? Sonstige Unterhaltungsmöglichkeiten sind auf diesem Planeten leider nur sehr beschränkt vorhanden." sagte er.  
„Aha" sagte sie kurz und knapp.  
Er wurde etwas nervös. Was wollte sie jetzt von ihm. Der Planet schien Einfluss auf ihre romantische Stimmung zu haben. ‚Oje' dachte er. ‚Sie will doch nicht wirklich mit mir…'  
„Ja, wir müssen bald zurückgehen, sonst ist es gleich dunkel und wir finden unsere Hütte nicht mehr." sagte er.  
„Gut gehen wir zurück." sagte sie.  
Rose hatte seine Nervosität bemerkt und sagte nichts weiter bis sie an der Hütte ankamen.  
„Gut wollen wir wirklich in der Hütte schlafen oder bevorzugst du dein eigenes Bett, Doctor?" fragte sie lächelnd.  
„Ich würde schon ganz gerne draußen nächtigen."  
„Dann lass uns doch die Matratze nach draußen legen. Es ist doch ziemlich warm. So können wir beim Einschlafen Sterne zählen." sagte sie.  
„Gut." willigte er ein.  
Beide gingen in die Hütte und trugen die Matratze nach draußen und nahmen Decken und Kissen, die sie fanden, mit. Während sie ihr Nest für die Nacht bauen redeten sie kaum miteinander. Rose merkte das dem Doctor nicht wohl in seiner Haut war. Sie hasste es, wenn er so auf Abstand drängte. Wo sie doch in seinen Augen lesen konnte wie verliebt er wirklich war.  
„So, jetzt können wir es uns gemütlich machen." sagte sie und zog sich einen Teil der Kleider aus und kuschelte sich unter die Decke. Er zog nur sein Jackett und die Schuhe aus und folgte ihr.  
„Mehr willst du nicht ausziehen? Wenn du immer in deinen Klamotten schläfst, wundert es mich auch nicht, das deine Anzüge immer so zerknittert aussehen."  
„Hey, du klingst wie deine Mutter. Mir ist nachts immer recht kalt in diesem Körper, deswegen schlafe ich meist angezogen. Ich mag das Gefühl zu frieren einfach nicht." gab er zurück.  
„Ist schon gut." Sie rutschte zu ihm rüber und kuschelte sich eng an ihn. „Ich wärme dich auch gerne, Doctor." flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr.  
‚Oh liebe Tardis bitte schick uns ein Problem' dachte er verzweifelt. Rose hatte ihm ihre Hand auf dem Bauch gelegt und streichelte ihn. Etwas regte sich.  
‚Nein' dachte er ‚Du musst dich unter Kontrolle bekommen'  
Er bekam es nicht unter Kontrolle und hoffte nun, dass sie es nicht merken würde. Seine Hoffnung war vergebens.  
„Doctor? Du solltest deine Hose ausziehen, das muss doch unbequem sein?" flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr.  
„Schau mal Rose. Hast du den Meteor da oben gerade gesehen und wie er in der Atmosphäre verglüht ist. Das sah toll aus." lenkte er ab.  
„Nein." sagte sie mit einem süßen Lächeln und fing an seinem Ohrläppchen zu knabbern.  
„Rose. Du hast doch genug gegessen vorhin, so das du mich nicht anknabbern muss." sagte er völlig unromantisch.  
„Doctor, du bist so ein Dummkopf. Ich glaube dir manchmal wirklich dein Alter nicht." sagte sie.  
Da war er wieder dieser Blick aus braunen Kulleraugen, der ‚ tu mir nichts' sagte ohne irgendwelche Worte. Sie strich ihm mit der Hand über die Wange.  
„Vorhin im Wasser warst du anders, nicht so abweisend." sagte sie.  
„Rose, ach Rose." hauchte er und nahm sie in den Arm und drückte sie fest an sich. „Ich will dich nie wieder gehen lassen."  
Rose klammerte sich ebenfalls an ihn. Eine Weile lagen sie nur so da. Bis Rose sich löste und ihren Doctor ohne Vorwarnung küsste. Es war verwirrend welche Gefühle, das in ihm auslöste. Es vertrieb die trüben Gedanken. Dennoch erwiderte er den Kuss nicht.  
Rose war ein bisschen enttäuscht von ihm.  
„Du bist wirklich ein kleiner Junge." sagte sie und legte sich wieder zu Seite. „Dann lass uns Sterne schauen."  
Er kuschelte sich an sie ran und verriet ihr die Namen all der Sterne. Sie lagen Stunden einfach nur so zusammen.  
‚Nun wäre eine gute Gelegenheit ihr deine Liebe zu zeigen. Sie erwartet das von dir'  
Der Gedanke war plötzlich da wie aus dem Nichts.  
„Rose?"  
„Ja Doctor."  
„Ich liebe dich und ich möchte, dass du für immer bei mir bleibst." Er kam näher und küsste sie. Rose liefen die Tränen vor Glück. Der Kuss war innig und leidenschaftlich. Er wollte mehr als nur einen Kuss von ihr. Er zog sein Hemd und seine Hose aus, so dass er ihre Haut spüren konnte. Er bedeckte sie mit Küssen und zog ihr den Rest ihrer Kleider aus. Rose war wie paralysiert als er sich auf sie legte und er ihre Lippen küsste. Sie hatte ihn noch nie so leidenschaftlich erlebt. Sie ließ ihn gewähren und duldete, dass er sich seinem letzten Kleidungstück auch noch entledigte. Er liebte sie langsam und vorsichtig bis sie beide kamen.  
„Rose…" seufzte er glücklich in ihr Ohr und legte sich erschöpft neben sie.  
Er wachte auf und sein erster Gedanke war: 'War das ein Traum?' Vorsichtshalber kontrollierte er, ob er noch alle Kleider anhatte. Sie waren alle noch da. Für einen Moment bedauerte er, dass dies nicht doch die Wirklichkeit gewesen war. Rose lag immer noch an ihn gekuschelt schlafend da und war so wunderschön. Er beobachtete sie eine Weile. Als er aufstehen wollte wachte sie langsam auf.  
„Doctor. Danke für heute Nacht, das war wunderschön."  
„Was?" fragte er etwas verwirrt.  
„Oh." sagte sie und er sah wie auch sie nachschaute, ob sie angezogen war. „Das war aber ein intensiver Traum."  
„Was hast du geträumt?" fragte er unschuldig.  
„Nun ja…" sagte sie. „Das ist mir jetzt etwas peinlich."  
„Ich glaube wir hatten gleichen Traum." sagte er und lächelte.  
„Wie kann das sein?"  
„Telepathische Übertragung. Ein Wunschtraum in diesem Fall." sagte er, sein Miene wurde ernster. „Es tut mir leid, manchmal kann ich das scheinbar nicht so wirklich beherrschen."  
„Ich würde mir wünschen, du würdest dich einmal nicht beherrschen. Du liebst mich doch, warum tun wir es dann nicht?" sagte Rose.  
„Bitte, Rose… ich habe dir erklärt wieso." er bekam wieder diesen traurigen Blick.  
Rose wollte ihn nicht traurig sehen, nicht heute und so nahm sie ihn einfach in ihre Arme. Die Umarmung erwiderte er, einen Moment verharrten sie in dieser Position.  
„Was sollen wir heute tun, Doctor? Ich würde gerne mal sehen was auf der anderen Seite des Sees ist?" sagte sie.  
„Nach dem Frühstück? Ich fange uns noch einmal einen Fisch und dann laufen wir los." sagte er, dankend hatte er ihre Ablenkung angenommen und das Lächeln kehrte wieder zurück auf sein Gesicht.  
„Gerne." sagte sie und die beiden machten sich in der gleichen Arbeitsteilung wie am Tag zuvor daran das Essen zu machen. Es war etwa eine Stunde später als sie los liefen.  
Sie ging am Ufer entlang. Der Doctor war bester Laune und nahm kleine flache Steine und ließ sie über das Wasser springen. Rose tat es ihm nach. Die beiden entwickelten einen Wettbewerb daraus. Sie kamen deswegen nur langsam voran.  
Es zeigte sich nach einigen Stunden, dass auf der anderen Seite des Sees ein Wasserfall den See speiste. Es war ein wunderschöner Anblick. Rose bekam wieder Lust schwimmen zu gehen. Sie hatte ihren Bikini nicht umsonst unten drunter angezogen.  
„Magst du auch?" Sie lächelte ihn strahlend an.  
„Ja gern." Er erwiderte das Lächeln. Rose würde es bestimmt nicht übel nehmen, wenn er in Boxershorts ins Wasser gehen würde. Ihre Reaktion auf seine Badehose hatte ihm am anderen Tag gar nicht behagt.  
Die beiden ließen ihre Klamotten am Ufer zurück. Rose stand bis zur Hüfte im Wasser und plantsche ausgelassen. Sie hatte Spaß daran den Doctor nass zu spritzen und der war nicht müde, sie ebenfalls nass zu spritzen. So tollten die beiden im Wasser wie ausgelassene Kinder.  
„Hey, lass uns zum Wasserfall schwimmen." rief Rose.  
„Warte, sei vorsichtig mit der Strömung." Er beeilte sich hinter ihr her zu schwimmen.  
Rose war etwas unvorsichtig nahe an den Wasserfall heran geschwommen und die Strömung war recht stark, so dass sie Probleme bekam. Der Doctor bekam sie gerade noch rechtzeitig zu fassen.  
„Pass auf!" rief er „Ich will dich im Urlaub nicht auch noch retten müssen." fügte er hinzu.  
„Als ob du mich ständig retten müsstest?" antwortete ihm Rose. Sie schwamm zurück Richtung Ufer. Der Doctor schwamm hinterher. Sie erreichten das Ufer zur gleichen Zeit. Der Doctor sah sie vorwurfsvoll an.  
„Mach sowas nicht, Rose. Ich möchte dich nicht, wegen sowas verlieren." sagte er ernst.  
„Du machst dir zu viele Sorgen um mich. Das ist lieb von dir, aber ich kann schon auf mich alleine aufpassen." sagte Rose trotzig.  
„Rose, bitte, das gerade hätte leicht schief gehen können und ich hätte dich vorm Ertrinken retten müssen." ihm war es ernst.  
„Hättest du mir dann Mund zu Mund Beatmung gegeben oder hättest du dich das auch nicht getraut." gab sie zurück, schärfer als sie es eigentlich beabsichtigt hat.  
„Rose, nimm das Ganze ein bisschen ernster." er war etwas gereizt. „Natürlich hätte ich dich beatmet."  
„Vielleicht sollte ich noch einmal rein springen." sagte sie. „Ach lass uns einfach zurückgehen."  
Er hörte die Enttäuschung in ihrer Stimme und sah wie sie sich abtrocknete und anzog und ohne Zeit zu verlieren los wollte.  
„Oh, Rose…" begann er, aber sie beachtet ihn nicht. Er zog sich an und lief hinter ihr her.  
„Wir können uns ja in den Bergen umsehen, die Aussicht soll fantastisch sein. Und später gehen wir essen. Ich kenne da ein schönes Restaurant in Paris." sagte er. Rose schien ihn nicht zu hören. Langsam machte sich in ihm die Angst breit, dass sie keine Lust mehr hatte mit ihm zu reisen. Er versuchte ihre Hand zu greifen, aber sie zog sie weg. Und sie sah ihn auch nicht an. Was konnte er tun? Er ahnte es. Als sie ein Stück gegangen waren, beschloss er ihr den Weg zu versperren. Rose sah ihn nun an. Er erwiderte den Blick und kam dann näher.  
„Verzeih mir. Ich mache mir immer so große Sorgen um dich, aber du musst dir eingestehen, dass das da gerade gefährlich war." Er nahm sie in seine Arme und küsste sie auf die Stirn. „Bitte tue sowas nie wieder." Rose erwiderte die Umarmung es war dumm von ihr gewesen, aber sie wollte gerne seine Lippen auf den ihren spüren. Es war frustrierend manchmal.  
„Ist schon gut, Doctor. Lass uns zurück zur Tardis gehen. Ich glaube ich würde gerne mit dir essen gehen." sagte sie.  
„Gerne." Er lächelte sie an.  
Sie liebte diesen glücklichen Ausdruck in seinen Augen. So schlenderten sie Hand in Hand zurück zur Tardis.  
Rose wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als unsterblich zu sein wie er und ihn für immer begleiten zu können und dann würde er sie vielleicht irgendwann wirklich so küssen und lieben, wie in ihrem Traum.


End file.
